Because of Rin
by Icy Butterfly
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, Kohaku wanders aimlessly searching for answers of his past. He doesn't remember many faces but among the ones that he does recall, there is one. Her name is Rin.
1. Searching for her

A/N This is a story about the love of Kohaku (sango's brother) and Rin. Kinda odd but something I thought of that might turn out interesting. Hope u like.  
  
Memories  
  
Disclaimer: Feh I wish.  
  
I don't know who I am. Who I was, or better yet, who the hell I am to become. I have no memories of my past. All I know is that I must keep searching. Searching for some clues. Up till my age 15 I had no idea what I have been doing. After meeting up with Kagome and Inuyasha, they told me of my life story. How I was once a demon exterminator living with my village. And how tragity had befallen us and the death of my entire village as well as my family. Sango.... I have vague memories of her. But what does it matter, she's happy now, happy living with that idiotic perverted monk. I do not wish to trouble her. There is only one other that I remember. Well not remember as u would say, but one I have vague memory of.  
  
Her name is Rin.  
  
In the back of my mind, I have a pictured stored. A picture of a cute and innocent face smiling and calling my name. Inuyasha didn't tell me much about her, but I know I have done her wrong. I search of her wishing to ask for forgiveness. Something about her that disturbes me, in the deepest of nights I wake up dreaming and calling out for her name. What is that feeling? 


	2. Meeting her

A/N Back for chapter 2!! I don't know what gave me the idea of a story about Rin and Kohaku but after reading the manga of the one scene in which evil naraku ordered Rin captured by Kohaku, I just sorta. got the idea. Neways, hope you like.  
  
Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.  
  
**Rin**  
  
Rin doesn't like hot weather. Don't u just hate hot weather? My hair, UGH! It doesn't get long and shiny as it usually is when it's its prettyful self. Sesshoumaru makes sure I look proper and lady like now that I'm 16 and becoming of age. I wiped sweat from my forehead as I trudged along my sword in hand fearing of danger. Sesshoumaru had warned me when traveling alone to never be off guard. Heh.. typical.  
  
So. where was I? Oh yes, Fluffy had sent me on a mission. To kill Kawazaki, or was it wakazaku? Or was it... oh shit. He's not gonna like this. Nevertheless, maybe I should wander around reassembling the syllables helplessly. Perhaps I can come up with his name.  
  
"where is the next town jaken?"  
  
"I dunno. Why are you asking me. This is the part of the forest Sesshoumaru sent you to guard. You should know your territory Rin"  
  
Stupid toad. He knows perfectly well where the next town is. But he's just now willing to tell now is he? We'll see about that.  
  
In one quick flash I pulled out my sword placing it directly over Jaken's throat. Too quick were my skills for him to react. Grinning I repeated my question.  
  
"Where is the next town, jaken?" I fluttered my eyelashes putting on my cutesy look.  
  
"It's. it's.. five miles to the north lady Rin."  
  
I giggled.  
  
"Thank you. Now could you please go some place else while I finish this mission for lord sesshoumaru? Please???"  
  
I knew it was gonna be more than a fluttering of eyelashes to get jaken off my tail. Last time he had left me alone I had gotten ambushed and almost killed if Sesshoumaru hadn't arrived in time to save me. After that Jaken was rather upset with me for the several more scars that added to the old ones.  
  
To my surprise, Jaken, with a sigh, walked off.  
  
**Kohaku** Damn it! I'm right back where I started. This was the town five miles north of the forest. I could have sworn I just passed here. Oh well, it was getting dark anyways. Walking into a lodge I asked for a room and promptly flopped myself onto bed and then sunk into deep slumber.  
  
I woke up to the sound or rattling swords. Quickly grabbing my chain I jumped awake. Slowly I peeked through the crack in between the doorframe and saw something that made my breath stop. Funny thing, that's the first time that's happened.  
  
It was the girl in my dreams. The girl that constantly haunted me. Her hair was put into one loop on the side of her head with strands of hair floating down her face on the other side. Her black outfit matched the blackness in her sleek shining hair. Her eyes glanced my way for a split second then they were focused on elsewhere. My mind trembled at the curves in her body. Without thinking I jumped out to her aid. After all, this was a lady fighting against several bulky looking men. Although, she did not look like she was having a hard time.  
  
Quickly I began slicing at my enemies. Killing them in swift strokes. She seemed pleased with my skills. In no time many of the assassins lay dead on the inn floor. She ordered the remaining to take the bodies of the dead and return a message to lord... Well I wasn't listening really. I was too busy staring at her beautiful eyes. Never have I been put into a trance such as this. She suddenly turned around and finding my eyes staring at hers, she blushed a interesting shade of red before sitting down at a table next to me.  
  
"My name's Rin," She said cheerfully while sticking out her hand, "thank you for what you did today. What's your name?"  
  
Hesitantly I reached out my own hand and shook it.  
  
"My name's..... um.." For some reason I couldn't say it. It was confusing. What if I told her the name Kohaku. Would she remember the person I once was when I was under Naraku's control? Would she remember that I'm actually suppose to be dead? What would she think of me then.  
  
She gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"You don't know your name?? That's odd. Even Rin knows her name and I was an orphan."  
  
I smiled. She sounded so innocent. No one would ever suspect she was actually a very skilled fighter.  
  
"It's getting late." I tried to make up excuses. Any excuses to get me out of this situation. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Are you staying for the night?"  
  
She gave a very energetic nod. Damn this girl appears to be hyped up 24/7. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the mornings." Not giving her time to react I pulled myself up from the table and reentered my room. Annoyed to find that however, she entered it as well.  
  
"you know.. You do look sorta familiar.."  
  
OH of all gods please no.  
  
Well I think you should tell her the truth.  
  
But how would she react? She would loathe me and hate me. Then I'd never be able to....  
  
You wanna get close and cuddly with her don't you? Don't you Kohaku??  
  
How would you know?  
  
I am your conscience after all. I can see through your mind...  
  
I wanna tell her.. but I'm afraid.  
  
She probably wouldn't remember you anyways, you don't even remember her. IF you don't tell however, what if she finds out you've been lying to her.  
  
No. no I can't. Hurry, think of a fake name to tell her.  
  
Oh boy. um. how about koji?  
  
Koji?? Sheesh, well better than um.  
  
Turning around I faced her.  
  
"You want to know my name? It's Koji."  
  
She grinned happily at this, seeing as she had made a new friend. I couldn't help but want to ask this question.  
  
"By the way. why were those assassins after you?"  
  
At that, her face slightly darkened. 


	3. Telling her

A/N three chapters in one day. Sorta tiring. Anyways read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it; I'd love to tho.  
  
Because of Rin  
  
**Rin** Koji and I traveled for more than 14 days. I lost track after a week but I know it has been more than at least 14. He often wanted to know where we were going. It was as if everywhere we went had to have a purpose for us being there. I simply replied we were off adventuring. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
We passed by lakes and rivers and when we came to this big field of flowers, I made us stay there for five days at least. Again, he didn't seem to mind.  
  
But there is something Rin feels guilty about. I. I. oh well, that's not important at the moment at least. Koji is all Rin cares about. He's so kind and gentle. Although I can sense great sadness in him. His spirit is never truly happy. It feels like it is trapped somehow.  
  
We entered this inn and ordered two rooms. The owner eyed us wearily?  
  
"Two rooms, sorry we only have one available, are you sure you need two and not one in the first place?"  
  
Both of us blushed and I pushed locks of black hair behind my ears.  
  
"Um.. yeah I guess one would be fine."  
  
Hey, what was I suppose to do, it was getting really late and this was the nearest town, and this was the only inn.  
  
Koji eyed me funnily than turned away and began ascending the stairs.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"You sleep on the bed, I'll camp out on the floor."  
  
Both said in unison. Koji chuckled.  
  
"No Rin, you're the girl here. You sleep on the bed."  
  
Big mistake. No one calls rin a girly girl. Seeing the angry look on my face, he seemed to get my cue.  
  
"Oh no Rin, it's no like that, you know ."  
  
I cut him off and I pulled out my sword.  
  
"How about we settle this with a trick Fluffy taught me?"  
  
He seems to ponder this for a moment than nodded.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Ok, if rin can make the sword stand on it's tip then rin gets to sleep on the floor."  
  
"And I'm thinking, if I get to make it stand then I get to choose?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Right! You go first."  
  
I handed him my sword. It was slender with a fine pointy tip. Sesshoumaru had kidnapped several blacksmiths and made them corporate with each other to make this fine sword for me filled with carvings. I watched, fighting giggles as Koji tried again and again to make the sword balance.  
  
But in the end, it was I who ended up sleeping on the floor. However, it was probably more comfortable than the bed seeing Koji had taken all the sheets off and gave them up to me.  
  
Every night, right before he blows out the candle and both of us start counting to see which of us falls asleep first, we always have a talk. A talk of the past. He shared little about himself so I did most of the talking. I told of the story of how I first met fluffy. And about Kagome and Inuyasha. Then the defeat of Naraku. Tonight, he asked a rather interesting question.  
  
"Have you ever loved anyone?"  
  
I was surprised a little, than began to think.  
  
"Oh of course, many people. Lets see.. Fluffy was the first, then Jaken a little bit, he was fun to play with when I was young. Than Kagome and Sango. And Inuyasha and Miroku since they're they're husbands and mates. And. Shippo too! He was fun to play with. And.."  
  
"And?"  
  
I paused recollecting memories. "And him."  
  
He waited.  
  
"And him? Who's him?"  
  
"Um.. I only got to know him a brief moment, but I felt something from him that I couldn't let go I guess. There's no point in telling you because you'd probably just think I'm weird."  
  
I sighed and turned over, my back to him now.  
  
"Aww come on Rin, I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
I thought about this for a moment. Then cheerfully turned over before muttering a name.  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
**Kohaku**  
  
I was completely, totally, utterly speechless.  
  
It was me.  
  
It was me?  
  
How could that be? I composed myself before starting to grin like an idiot. Rin loved me. Or the little me. The me she used to know. And I'm off rambling like a fool. Hurry up kid! Say something!  
  
"Um Kohaku? You, you sure? I heard he was a bad guy."  
  
Her eyes suddenly flared up in anger.  
  
"Don't talk about him like that! He is kind and gentle, if it hadn't been for Naraku's evil plot and tricks, he would be a great person. Sango often talks about him. He sounds very much like a big brother who would take care of me. And because I never had a big brother, I think of him as mine. Rin doesn't allow her friends to talk about her brother like that!"  
  
"Rin.." My voice sounded so serious it even surprised myself. "What do you know about Kohaku that you know is for certain and sure? Something that could prove to you that that's him?" "Um... He has scars on his back caused from arrows. And, he has a jewel shard embedded. Also he uses a chain dagger thingy as a weapon, why do you ask?" Slowly I stood up and took off my shirt revealing the scars I had obtained long ago. I pointed to the lower part of my left shoulder indicating the jewel shard and then showed her my weapon.  
  
She seemed to make the connection.  
  
"Ko..Kohaku!" She leapt and without hesitation jumped into my arms. 


	4. Kissing her

Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
***Kohaku*** The first thing she did, was plead for us to embark on a journey back to my sister, Sango. She began rambling wildly with excitement, something about Naraku's death, the shards, how Inuyasha and Kagome had the prettiest wedding ceremony, trying at once to catch me up on all of the events that happened within the last five years. I was overwhelmed. I just wanted to hold her and be content with the feeling of being cared for. She had after all, stated specifically she cared for me.  
  
So, the next morning, we left lodge and began on a route south.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Miroku? Are you still awake?"  
  
Sango laid next to him, wrapped loosely in his arms.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
She grinned. The monk was tired having from worked all day building an extra room adding to the house for the newborn baby that was soon to arrive.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
He shifted.  
  
"As usual honey."  
  
"About. Kohaku."  
  
That seemed to have caught his attention vaguely. He peeked open one eye and looked wearily at her. Pulling her closer he positioned her head at the base of his neck then kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
"Try not to think about it Sango, please."  
  
She sighed then closed her eyes allowing sleep to drift over her.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha froze, his hand still reaching out towards the desserts set out for the party. Kagome had warned him several times before to keep off the table. He however saw no use for this, it was after all, just one piece of the pie. But here he was caught red-handed, again.  
  
"But Kagome, I was hungry! It was there all perfect on the table. It was begging for me to eat it!!"  
  
He had chased her into the living room and was now desperately begging for forgiveness. One more mistake, then they might be stuck in this stupid modern time era forever! He missed the days of roaming freely over the lands, taking whatever he pleased. He missed the shard hunting days; when he got to spend time protecting Kagome. Hell, he even missed Sesshoumaru chasing after his Tetsuiga. At least then he was doing something with himself. Now with the downfall of Naraku, he didn't have a task at hand. The shikon jewel was still yet to be gathered; however it is now pure, free of hatred, a sacrifice made by all those who died because of it. Nothing threatened him anymore.  
  
Anything other than Kagome and her angry outbursts.  
  
"How many time do I have to remind you Inuyasha? I only get to visit my parents and family once a year, a few more days and we'll leave, can't you behave until then?"  
  
He looked at her with sad droopy eyes, ears falling flat against his head, and instantly her resolve melted. She turned around with one last attempt to stay angry she turned around, attempting to walk off. But when he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, she had already forgotten all that happened. He nuzzled his head at her neck, tickling her.  
  
"Stop it Inuya."  
  
She was cut off when they locked in a light tender kiss. It was brief, followed by a smirk from Inuyasha who promptly walked off to resume sweeping the shrine, a daily chore assigned by Grandpa. Yes, a few more days then they would be back in the time zone in which he belonged.  
*****************************************************************  
  
"So Rin, tell me something."  
  
Rin's head shot up with curiosity.  
  
"What?" Kohaku smirked and walked up close enough to whisper in her ear.  
  
"How many years have you searched for me?"  
  
It was a simple question, one he already knew the answer too. Hearing her talk about him at the lodge had revealed that she had probably been searching for him for quite some time now. Rin blushed an interesting shade of red and turned her head away, not answering.  
  
"How long Rin?" He walked around her so that she was facing him again.  
  
Rin put on her best innocent face and shrugged like a carefree child.  
  
"um.. What makes you think I've been looking for you?"  
  
Kohaku smiled. Her blushing at his question confirmed that she must have been looking while probably being sent on missions from Sesshoumaru. She admitted that she cared about him, so that's only a step away from loving him right? He had longed for this feeling so long, feeling of belonging; he was not about to let it slip now.  
  
He reached out, trapping her in his arms, tickling her furiously on her stomach. She giggled wildly, yelling and screaming for him to stop before falling to the ground with Kohaku on top of her.  
  
"OK! OK! I give up. I.. have . been looking. ever since the down fall of Naraku."  
  
Kohaku ceased his motion and locked eyes with Rin, still pinned beneath him, in his arms.  
  
Rin attempted to look away.  
  
"Ever since I knew you had been free of his manipulation. They say you were too ashamed to return to Sango, so.. so you left. I sought out for you every chance I could. The others did too for some time. Then.. there was a wild rumor you had gotten killed. So that sorta hushed everyone for a while. That was about two years ago. Fluffy never allowed me much freedom anyway."  
  
Kohaku's eyes softened and were filled with passion. Being there, on the soft grass, with Rin there gave him a sense of tranquility. It felt right holding her. He had wanted this for so long...  
  
"Rin look at me."  
  
She shifted her gaze shyly but before she knew it, he had his mouth lowered onto hers. Her eyes remained staring wide open in shock; the little voice at the back of the brain finally brought her back to her senses. It felt so right too. A feeling of love spread over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against him. Her tongue now teasing his, she felt his hand caressing her face, rolling over; she was now on top of him. They broke apart for a swift intake of breath and laid there gazing into each other's eyes. Kohaku had a grin of an idiot and she stared blushing.  
  
'Wow', Rin thought, 'my first kiss.'  
  
A/N aww.. I was trying to make it innocent, dunno if it worked or not. The two little sections about I/K and S/M was my little look onto the future I guess. Soon they'll be reunited. I need someone's opinion on whether I should just skip the brother and sister reunion. It would sort of not focus on the main chars. Anyways, tell me what u think. 


	5. Holding Her

Because of Rin

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

The clouds gathered overhead, looming over the village in which Sango and Miroku occupied. The air felt thick and dense and Sango wiped a hand over her forehead to rid herself of the perspiration. She bent over, plucking weeds around the azaleas in the garden. Sadly, she remembered a fond memory of her brother. Then quickly, she pushed the thought away from her mind.

'There would be happy things to think about, things that I don't have to relive should stay that way.' She silently told herself.

Lifting her face, she caught a glance of Miroku coming up the road to their house. He carried some vegetables in a bag in one hand, and a dead chicken in the other. Grinning, he approached her and held the items in front.

"We'll have a good dinner today Sango my love." He approached closer and a hand automatically went to her bum.

smack

"But my love, we're married!" He cried pitifully.

----------------------------------------------------

Rin shifted quietly, yet still rustling the soft grass. She had fallen asleep after talking with Kohaku a while on the field. Kohaku lay somewhere near her to her left, sleeping soundly as well. They lay peacefully, the night cloaking them like a blanket. No demons would disturb them tonight as both were granted a sense of happiness and tranquility.

The clouds were clustered tight overhead; pushing down towards the ground as a few drops of rain was squeezed. They landed lightly, like threads of string onto Rin's face and body. The contact gently woke her as she squinted her eyes open. Her eyes did not have to adjust to any light as she sat up, opening her eyes widely. They she caught the silhouette of Kohaku..

Grinning to herself, she propped herself onto her elbows and rested her face onto her hands as she stared intently into his childlike sleeping form.

"He's much more better looking now." She whispered silently to herself, and then nodded as if she was agreeing with her own conscious. As she reached over to touch his face, his hand suddenly shot up from his side and curled his fingers over hers.

"Who's good looking?" He asked sleepily.

Rin extracted her hand from his and blushed.

"It, its raining Kohaku." She stated the obvious, and began to get up.

Kohaku rolled over, trapping his arm over her form, pulling her forcefully downward.

"I think it feels nice." He replied, letting the rain wash over his face. It was not pouring, just drizzling lightly over his face and body, cooling him down.

He opened his eyes and looked right into Rin's large dark orbs. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her again.

"Mm." Rin, seeing his intentions, muffled her lips with her hand, then rolled away in a fast motion, before Kohaku could react.

She jumped up with energy, not tired at all, since they had been sleeping most of the afternoon. She broke into a slow jog than gradually began to speed up as she raced towards the river.

"Hey come back!" Kohaku shouted as he sprinted towards her in that direction.

It wasn't hard to catch up to her, as he tackled her to the ground Rin giggled and did not put up much fight. They were now under a large tree that sheltered them from the slight rain.

Kohaku didn't do anything, just stared at her for a while, then he put on a mischievous grin and just pecked her lightly on her cheek. He rolled off, stretching his arms out and then putting his hands behind his head staring at the sky.

"Blah." Rin squinted her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out. She then followed his motion and sat on the ground near him.

There was a moment of silence.

"So," Kohaku began, "Want to tell me anything interesting?"

"Like what?" Rin inquired.

Kohaku turned his head over, facing Rin.

"Oh I don't know, like how many guys have been chasing after you, how many butts you've rejected." He grinned. "Stuff like that."

Rin looked at his curiously.

"Rin never kicks butt for no reason. Fluffy does that sometimes, and Rin is very confused."

"Oh?" Kohaku's eyebrows shot up. "Name an instance."

Rin looked upwards thoughtful.

"Like that one time when a boy was kindly wiping a stain away on my butt." She responded innocently.

"What?!" Kohaku shouted.

"Hehe." Rin smiled. "Just kidding."

"Well make sure there's no more boys like that from now on," Kohaku warned as he inched closer to her, turning his body over and resting one of his hands in her lap. Rin picked up his hand and held it within hers.

Suddenly, his voice turned soft and gentle.

"Because I've spent too much time looking and waiting for you Rin." He nearly whispered as he looked sincerely into her eyes. Rin stared back, her gaze gentle and sweet. She picked up his hand that he held and moved it towards her face. She placed a kiss on the back of his hand and then held it against her face.

"Rin knows. Rin knows who she wants to be with from now on."

Kohaku closed his eyes, letting the feeling set in. He could not believe his luck! Finally, something was going to pull him out of his cycle of misery. He didn't have to live those days of loneliness any longer; he could step out into his family and friends and become accepted. After all, if Rin accepted him, surely the others would? Naraku was long history; no one would question him about his past. The possibilities of a future for him were endless.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, pulling his hand away from hers and placing it on her face. He cupped her face gently and moved his face towards hers until their nose were practically touching.

He could feel Rin suck in a breath as his lips lightly grazed hers. It was a sweet chaste kiss and passed over quickly. Soon he leaned in further, passing his tongue over her lips and then meeting her own tongue with his. They he pulled away and began the motion again, letting his lips lightly touch hers, teasing her.

"Kohaku..." She began, leaning closer as Kohaku pulled away purposely, leading her with that motion towards the ground. "Stop making Rin.." She couldn't finish her sentence, as Kohaku tasted her lips once more, swallowing her bottom lip with his own, sucking on it tenderly.

That feeling made Rin shiver. Fluffy had never taught her it could feel so good, so right. He had always warned boys were bad and would lie to her. She wanted to taste more, and experimentally, tried to repeat this action on Kohaku. She sucked on his lips while letting him guide her to the ground. She lay on top of him, her hands placed on his chest, her lips on his.

"Rin your.." Kohaku pulled away from a brief second letting the scene before him settle in as he watched her delicate features in the moonlight. "Your beautiful Rin." He finished then held her close to his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

Rin exhaled, closing her eyes. She was wrapped up in Kohaku's arms, reliving the moment inside her head. _This is a much better sleeping position.. _

-----------------------------------

In the distance, Sesshoumaru took in the picture in front of him. That insolent boy, how dare he, taking Rin away, and making her act in such a... a unlady like way. His innocent Rin was not like that.

"Don't be too smug with yourself boy. You haven't passed me yet." He snarled as his hands curled to a fist.

Then thinking rationally, he knew one day he'd have to let Rin go. But the time wasn't now, and certainly not with him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken piped out carefully, taking notice of the look of vehement in his eyes.

"Yes Jaken, I'm thinking that." He replied irritably. "And I want the job done well." He added.

-------------------------------------------

"Stop it Inuyasha. Stop moving." Kagome spoke gently, knowing that these things always irritated Inuyasha. But she was tired of his squirming.

"Stop moving and stand still now!" She then suddenly commanded. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he stood completely still, letting the pregnant Kagome measure him for the new clothes she was going to attempt to make.

"Never mess with women who are in this stage Inuyasha, or else, your not going to get to name them." She warned with a playful tone in her eyes.

"Aww Kagome, don't threaten me with that again." Inuyasha complained. "By the way Kagome, how much longer?" He indicated what he meant by shifting his eyes around meaning the measuring thing.

"Just a little while longer honey." Kagome chirped, suddenly in a good mood again.

Inuyasha watched her confused.

"Oh guess what?" Kagome looked up, reminded of something.

"It's Sesshoumaru isn't it?" Inuyasha replied, knowing that look on Kagome's face. "What does he want this time?"

"Something to do with Rin. He wanted to discuss it over with us." She tilted her head to one side, clearly a little confused as well. "Well at least that's all the info Jaken would disclose."

Inuyasha mimicked her motion as well as a twitch of the eyebrow.

"Well what do you think? Should we be prepared?" He suddenly had a protective tone in his voice.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, I doubt he's planning to slaughter us. I think he's actually quite excited about the whole uncle thing."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh please." Then he pictured Sesshoumaru walking with a few more kids attached to his arms and legs. He let out a grin.

"I know you think Rin was kind of a .. once in a lifetime thing. But maybe not. What if he was actually fond of children?" Kagome questioned the possibility.

"Eh, he's a little overprotective of her if you ask me." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome lifted her eyebrow. Was Inuyasha talking about Sesshoumaru being overprotective?

"Look who's talking. Your still jealous of Kouga after so long."

"What?!" Clearly, a touchy subject had been prodded.

"Nothing, never mind." Kagome waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "Back to the Rin thing. I think, it may have something to do with the issue of her becoming you know, a woman. That's why Jaken asked me to come, instead of you."

"What? Come? Where?" Inuyasha pinched his eyebrows together, not happy with the idea of his mate leaving his protection.

"Just to the outskirts of the village. I can handle it Inuyasha." She took the measuring take away and placed them on the table nearby.

"All done Inuyasha." She announced. Inuyasha let out a sigh of ease. At least that was over with.

AN: Sorry for not updating so long. I've been distracted with.. well.. stuff. And I've had serious writer's block. I know it's been a long time, I've had to reread the story to understood what I originally wrote. But I've decided to continue updating the story. So review and tell me what you think.


End file.
